


[VID] History Has Its Eyes on You

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known when I was young and dreamed of glory...</em>
</p><p>Luke reflects on his past and on Rey's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] History Has Its Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for the perfect #force4ham song and this leapt out at me. Many thanks to laventadorn for the always helpful betaing.


End file.
